Koibito
by IcyColdTou
Summary: TouyaJin or JinTouya whichever you prefer In Touya's POV on a mistake he made after the Dark Tournament


Okay, this is a Touya/Jin YAOI *cough 'just a sec' cough* WARNING: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI  
  
THERE get it! MALE/MALE love. Got it? Good. One of my first..no this IS my first Touya/Jin fanfic, any comments are appreciated. Thank you. Now to get this show on the road.. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the our lives there are many things we do not understand. Life, Death, How insignificant we really are, the world and its problems, others of our kind. Love.  
  
I am Touya, the ex-shin obi, the Master of Ice.  
  
I wander the Makai alone, after loosing to Kurama, loosing the light.  
  
Your probably wondering though, 'where is Jin? I thought he would of followed you seeing as you two are Koibitos.'  
  
Alas, there are two things wrong with that. One Jin did not follow me, and Two we were never Koibitos, we never got that far. As close as we really got was Jin kissing me after one of his 'drunk' nights, during it.whatever. He wasn't totally there when he did it. But was he ever totally there? He never seemed like it, always happy, always carefree.He seemed to be the perfect person to push away.  
  
I hated him, His laugh, his grin, his wild hair that nearly blinded me, his accent, his scent, his winds, his eyes.the way he ate, the way he was when drunk, the laughing look in his eyes.. Laughing at me.  
  
I wish I hadent left him.  
  
I wish I had stayed.  
  
All those things I hated I now wish to see, even if it cost me my soul.  
  
I sound pathetic don't I?  
  
He could and probably has done so much better than I, I didn't wish to ruin his life or be a burdan.  
  
That's why I left.  
  
After my fight, I had been taken to the medical ward. I managed to get my weak body to stand, despite my injuries. And while Jin was fighting,  
  
I left.  
  
Well okay so I ran like a dog with its tail between its legs, I was afraid. I was afraid of Bakken and Reisho, they teamed up and usually found me an interesting punching bag when Jin wasn't around. I was afraid of what Jin would say.  
  
Stupid I know.  
  
Jin always was the happy one, the one who would be off laughing or not holding anything against anyone.  
  
I miss that.  
  
But here I am, walking in the rain, the cold water pouring down on me as if this is to be punishment. I wear a cloak to help hide my identity.  
  
Already met two demons who wanted to slay me.  
  
I should of let them.  
  
I deserve it for leaving Jin, for loosing the light.for letting the old master of ice down.  
  
I continue walking through the trees, silent, my eyes glazed over from these thoughts, the old guilt which haunts me night and day.  
  
And then I hear you, And I half think its my mind playing stupid tricks on me.  
  
"Hey Tou."  
  
I spin around, looking wide eyed at you, Jin, Wind Master.  
  
You have a few scuff marks on your cheeks, hair still as wild and blinding, eyes showing laughter, a grin on your face before all of this, fades away.  
  
Your eyes turn furious, your grin gone, and I notice your hands clenched at your sides.  
  
"Why did yeh leave me?!"  
  
You practically yell  
  
The winds howl around us, the violence of them showing your true emotions and for once in my life,  
  
I find myself taking a slight step back, Bowing my head down in submission.  
  
I always was the submissive, To you. Only you.  
  
'I.I.'  
  
The winds increase, so much that I raise my hands to my face, trying to block out the winds, before I feel a painful grasp on my wrists, lowering my hands back to my sides.  
  
Its been months, Since I've seen you, God I missed you, But I cannot say it, Why?  
  
I don't know. I don't know love, I don't know affection, I don't.. Know.  
  
"Why did yeh leave?" this time the words are hissed, to the point where I look into your eyes, seeing the enraged flames yet.pain? Sorrow?  
  
Why would you feel such things? You should be glad I'm not here..  
  
'I.'  
  
The words are cut short by you once more.  
  
"IS THA ALL YEH CAN SAY TOUYA?! AFTER ALL THIS, ALL THESE MONTHS ALL YEH CAN SAY IS 'I'?!"  
  
I feel the grip tighten on my wrists, the wind howl around us so violently it hurts.  
  
I look up into your eyes, I hurt.  
  
I hurt for making you hurt, Making my Koibito hurt..  
  
Yes I've considered you that more than you know, Jin, Master of Wind, My Koibito.  
  
'I'm sorry!'  
  
I finally manage to scream out above the winds, icy cold tears finding their way down my face as I bow my head, shaking.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Jin.So sorry for leaving you.I'm so, sorry.'  
  
I can tell your shocked, the way your winds have come to a dead silence, the grip on my wrists giving a faint increase before letting go.  
  
For minutes, What seems like hours, No eternity, To me, We stand there.  
  
Finally I find myself crushed up against you, your warmth embracing me, the wind blowing softly, almost in a caressing, loving way.  
  
I'm shocked to say the least, my tears coming to a halt, Freezing, Falling, And shattering upon the ground.  
  
"I know Tou."  
  
I hear that accent I love, see the bright crimson hair I love, your bright eyes looking into mine, the scent I love surrounding me..  
  
Your lips meet mine, And once again, I am shocked.  
  
But not enough, To the point where I don't respond, I pour every ounce of my love, My guilt, My apologies, Into that one simple kiss, Which lasts for what I seem to think as eternity.  
  
Finally we both pull back, I slightly panting, You grinning like you just won the lottery yet breathng hard as well.  
  
You pull me into another embrace, Holding me close as if to make sure I wont run away.  
  
"I love yeh, Tou"  
  
My eyes fill with unshed tears at these words, Finally, For the first time in my life, I am loved, I am wanted, And its got to be the most wonderful feeling that all three worlds can give.  
  
'And I you, my Koibito, Jin.' 


End file.
